fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation Magic
Operation Magic '(操作魔法 ''Sōsa Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic, created by Roy Netero in order to cure his father from a fatal illness. It is so powerful and dangerous that Roy refuses to teach it to anyone else beside himself. It is also regarded as Holder Type when used together with a weapon. It grants the user telekinetic powers within a spherical space of their creation. The space resembling an operating room while the user resembling a surgeon. To use this magic to it's utmost potential, the user is required to have some extent of medical knowledge otherwise, the magic would be at it's least potential when put to use, and would exert the user drastically. Description: Operation Magic is very complicated, especially when put to use as its requirements may make it impossible for most to learn. However, once the user meets all the requirements it becomes a matter of creativity to use it freely and effectively. By creating a spherical territory around themselves, signified by a light blue hue, the user is capable of manipulating anything within it, from buildings and inanimate objects such as rocks, soil etc... As well as people and plants, pretty much anything within the territory is under the complete control of the user. Roy Netero, by using the magic in harmony with his sword, is capable of dismembering people without harming them, as well as displace, and move objects of any size and shape to his own free will. The use can also switch people's "hearts" which can effectively switch minds as well. He can also reassemble the objects in any matter he sees fit. People disassembled by this magic are not killed, they can still feel their other parts regardless of the distance. More so, those suffering from motion sickness especially dragon slayers, would get sick if their torso is separated and in motion. However, while separated, the parts can be reassembled in any matter, the can also be attached to any objects or other people. Apparently, the person dismembered's voice can be heard even from the parts that do not include their mouths. The territory itself has it's limits, as its size is determined by how much magical power the user possesses. It can be so narrow it'd barely make a barrier around the user, or as wide as an entire country. It also grants the user teleportation by switching themselves with any object in the area they wish to move to, as well as teleport other objects or people. Within the created space, the user can cut cleanly through his victims without actually hurting them, but when used to cut non-living objects —even if the ability is used— it will result as a normal cut unlike when used on living objects. The user can also generate electrical charges as it is among the magic's attributes. This magic can also be used for medical purposes provided the user has some medical knowledge, being able to cure almost any kind of illness therefore, if a doctor were to learn it he'd be second to none. However, if the user does not have at least basic medical knowledge it would be futile to even learn the magic for it'd only drain their magical power purposelessly. The most prominent spell among the list of spells this magic grants the user usage of, is the "'''Sempiternal Youth Operation" (永遠の青年の操作 Furō Shujutsu) ''which requires the usage of Arc of Time along the magic's abilities in order to grant the person cast upon eternal youth at the cost of the caster's life. Usage: While Roy refuses to teach the magic to anyone else beside himself, the only user known at the moment is Roy himself. The spells listed below are as seen of Roy. Spells: Basic Spells: using '''ROOM']] * ROOM (ルーム Rūmu): Foreboding all of the spells, is the most basic necessity in order to use the magic, is the spherical territory created by completely putting every single ethernano atom in the selected territory to halt, freezing the particles and then manipulating each atom individually to his will. Within the "ROOM", the user is granted telekinetic, oriental and anatomic control over each, and every object. To maintain the territory, the user is required to never lose concentration else it would disperse and the ethernano particles will return to their normal flow. * Resect (立九斗 Risekyutō): Roy cleanly cuts his target without actually harming them either directly, or from distance. The separated body parts remain connected, and their blood circulation is not affected at all, instead of a wound, the cut spots become a clean, irremovable black layer of ethernano that acts as a connection between the dissected parts. * Chaos (カオス Kaosu): Within the space, Roy can switch the places of any object inside the space. Roy showed that he can use this technique to swap non-physical items such as minds, effectively putting one person in another one's body. If given the chance needed, Roy would make a quadrate cut on the victim's chest and removing their heart via a swift thrust motion, although if the 'hearts' are already not in the original body he simply needs to make a gesture. He can also use this move to switch himself with other objects in order to dodge attacks or for transportation purposes. using "ROOM: Chaos"]] * Flick (フリック Furikku): Roy uses his ability to levitate an object within his ROOM in a telekinetic manner. To use this technique, Roy merely needs to point his index upwards. It is powerful enough to lift buildings and some of the surrounding earth into the air. He can also use Flick to lift thorns off the earth, mostly to impale his enemies thought they could be easily dodged through sufficient perception. * Scrutiny (精査（スクルチニ）''Sukuruchini''): By condensing the ethernano particles in the air in a certain area before the user, the pressure creates a humid ambiance, liquefying into a screen of sort which enables the user to see through his enemies much like an x-ray machine. Trivia: * Operation Magic is one of the few magics that fatigues it's user extremely by merely using it for it requires an enormous amount of magical power to execute flawlessly.